After Hours
by TigerLilyFire
Summary: After visiting hours, Bella runs into a hot doctor. Dr. Fun Bum is ready for your check up. Please get naked. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: After Hours  
Author: TLF  
Summary: When visiting hours are over, Bella runs into a handsome doctor. Dr. Fun Bum is ready for your check up. Please get naked.

* * *

"Bella, really, I'm ok. Go home. I'll be fine."

"Dad, I can't just leave! This is all my fault." I threw my face into my hands, my long brown hair falling forward, overing my blush as I remembered what started all of this.

_I pulled into the drive of my Dad's small, but homey two story home, trunk and backseat loaded with groceries and a few assorted pots and pans that I had bought, noticing that Charlie was lacking the last time I visited. I popped the trunk and got a number of brown, plastic bags loaded on my arms, before I twisted the key to the door out of my pocket, effectively hitting myself in the thigh multiple times in the process. A particularly nasty collision between myself and a can of peaches definitely bruising. _

_Succesfully opening the door, I entered the home through the utility room that led directly to the kitchen. I set the bags down and headed back out for more. Once all of the sacks were inside and the new pots and pans sat on the counters, I closed the door and locked it, pushing and turning the handle to ensure I hadn't misturned the key._

_I flipped on the radio, dancing lightly around the kitchen as I put away apples, carrots, and other miscellaneous food stuffs. My poor father, he never really understood the meaning of proper nutrition, and it was my self proclaimed duty to ensure his cabinets remained well stocked. As I had just finished sliding some cheese into the fridge, a particularly good song came on the radio, Viva la Vida by Coldplay. I scooted my booty over to the radio, doing a horrible rendition of a moonwalk and turned the volume up as loud as possible. _

_About half way into the song I had all of the food stored away and was starting on the pots. I just put my hand in the cabinet to the left when I realized I was not alone. A boot, dark, black and fairly large stared straight at me. I quickly reacted, pulling the pot straight out of the cabinet I had just placed it in, and with an Amazonian warrior cry flung it up into the space above me, my mouth opening into an "O" and my eyes eschewed into twisted beads of self preservation. _

_CLUNK!_

_The sound of the pot hitting flesh resounded through the kitchen, even over the music, and I saw my fathers face, a barely audible, "Hi Bells," escaping his mouth before he thudded to the floor._

_Fuck._

And here he lay before me, surrounded by machines and hooked up to various monitors, a monstrous and angry looking bruise of multiple shades of multiple colors glaring up at me, since my father's eyes were swollen shut and couldn't glare at me themselves

"Daddy! I'm so sorry! You can't possibly forgive me for that!" My misery and self guilt overtook me.

"Bella. Honestly. Leave."

Ouch. He snapped me right from my wallowing thoughts before another wave of remorse crashed through me. He wanted me gone, so I'll go.

"I'm sorry Dad. I'll just um...I'll just go now."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

My lips whispered a quick kiss to his head and I left, the door clicking softly behind me. Head ducked down, I slowly walked down the hall with one of my favorite sweaters clenched in my fists. I pressed the button on the elevator and waited before I soft ding alerting me to the left. I entered the cubicle and looked at the floor, watching as the sliding doors slowly closed in. With about six inches more space between closing, I heard a deep, velvety voice call out.

"Wait! Please hold the elevator!"

My head snapped up, and simultaneously my hand shot out between the doors, my eyes glazed over, and my jaw unhinged completely from my skull.

The few inches between the door still remaining framed the most perfect man I had ever seen, about 9 feet away, running quickly toward the elevator. Then they slid open to allow him entrance and I had to wipe my chin, just to ensure there was no drool. He. Was. A. God. Even more so he was wearing a white doctors coat, looking like something straight from a wet dream, and dirty Bella immediately came out to play.

_Oh baby. Look at that hair. And those eyes. And that torso. And...well fuck. That everything. Hello Mr. Hottie, where have you been all of my life? I just wanna lick you from head to toe. Gah._

"Thanks." The same velvet voice floated to my ears and I looked at this man's face to see a perfect grin hanging from his cheeks.

Oh God, that grin.

I think I just creamed my panties.

_Not yet. But we are definitely getting there. Reply, you look like a dumbass._

I scrambled to find my voice, emitting a high pitched squeak when I found it,

"Sure!"

He grinned again before punching a button to his floor. Of course, as my life would have it, we were on the thirty second level. I was going to get off at the first, and he was getting off at the tenth.

32....

31...

30...

_Me wanty more time with Mr. Hottie. ME WANTY._

Dirty Bella screamed, however my more sane and logical side however was pleased that we wouldn't be spending the entire ride together. Obviously it would be awkward with my dirty side mentally fucking him where he was standing, and I don't think my cheeks could get any redder without me combusting.

25...

24...

23...

We sat there in sexual tension (at least on my part) for a good thirty seconds when my phone began to ring, the theme song to Buffy the Vampire Slayer pounding lightly from my purse. God that was embarrassing. I was going to kill Emmett, I decided, my face completely and totally flushed now.

17...

16...

15...

I fumbled through my overly large bag that had been hanging from my shoulder, adding Alice to my list of people to kill. I never should have let her talk me in to this ridiculously huge purse.

14...

13...

12...

For the second time today, my clumsy side peeked it's obnoxious head through as my bag slipped from my arm and onto the floor, multiple objects rolling and scattering about as the elevator dinged again, alerting our arrival to the tenth floor. The doors slid open and thing that had a larger momentum rolled out. I dropped to the floor immediately and grabbed up the items in the car, reaching out after to get the things outside to see the most glorious site in the history of glorious sites.

Mr. Hottie was bending over to get some of my stuff and I mentally became the wolf seeing an attractive lady, whistles ringing throughout my head as my eyes widened again, my jaw dropped and my tongue lolled out.

_Mr. Hottie has now officially been declaimed Dr. Fun Bum, because damn, I wanna have fun with that bum. I wanna squeeze it, and hold it, and....ungh._

I barely managed to close my jaw when he turned back around, holding out whatever it was that had rolled out of my purse.

"Here you are miss."

He grinned a little with a faint blush covering his cheeks, his eyes shifting a bit.

Damnit, he probably saw my ogling his rear. Damn. Damn. Damn. Please shoot me. I made him feel awkward because I couldn't control myself.

I fumbled with my hands while I stared at him before managing to compose myself somewhat and taking the stuff from his hands.

"Um...uh...thanks..."

Both of us jumped when my skin made contact with his, a spark of electricity shooting through my arm and straight to my clit. Myself because, well, I was hot for this guy, and for him probably because he didn't want such a weird ass creepo that had been staring at his ass to touch him.

_Please, please let me ungh!_

I retrieved my hand and the doors began to slide shut, my eyes never leaving him until they were thoroughly closed. I stood back up and looked down at my hands.

Tampons.

I let loose a squabbling noise as I realized he had probably been uncomfortable for two reasons. One, I had completely fucked him with my eyes, and two, because he had been holding my girly products.

Dear God,

Please smite me now.

Love,

Bella

I walked out of the elevator when it reached its descent and out of the hospital into the parking lot. As I got in my car, one last thought came to mind, even through my embarrassment. Dirty Bella and Sane Bella were at complete agreement.

_At least we're coming back tomorrow! Maybe we can convince him to play doctor with us._

_

* * *

_I plan on updating this twice a week, if all goes accordingly and there is enough interest. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: After Hours  
Author: TLF  
Summary: EPOV from the elevator and his night. Good stuff.  
A/N: So, ok in the review department, pretty good in the favorites. Let's see if we can do better. There's a reward at the end if you do. Warning – contains male masturbation.

* * *

The beeper latched to the side of my belt begain to sound obnoxiously, alerting everyone within the vicinity of the waiting room that I was on call and needed. Sighing, I unlatched it from my waist and peered at the screen:

_Floor 10. Denali._

Mrs. Denali was one of my favorite patients, though technically I wasn't allowed those. She was very youthful for one so old, her eyes sparkling as she teased me mercilessly and tried to set me up with her daughter, Tanya. Of course, I was perfectly content on my own, having left a relationship not three months ago that had left me rather...scarred. Physically and emotionally.

My love for Mrs. Denali is what sent me in a flight as I scurried out of the room and flew down the hall. A number of feet from the elevator I saw the doors gliding close to one another and unwittingly a shout echoed out of my mouth,

"Wait! Please hold the elevator!"

An elegant and pale hand shout out of the cart and between the doors, I was momentarily stunned at the fragility of it, the bones well defined in a smooth and healthy way, the nails – though bitten – healthy and pink from the flesh underneath. No veins or wrinkles were prominent among the knuckles that were delicately strained outward toward me, yet the hand was not young. I knew, in that instant, that something so beautiful must belong to a magnificent creature that surely took the breath away from all men and even some women, that the face corresponding to this fey beauty was equally as breathtaking.

Another part of me, also knew instantly that I wanted that hand wrapped around my dick.

As the metal barricades slid open I instantly had to use my clipboard to hide my erection when I saw what lay beyond.

Fuck. Me.

She would be the end to my three month celibacy, of that I was sure. Her eyes were what caught me first. They were wide, but not comically so, framed with a fringe of thick and dark lashes that extended well past her eyelid. Truly though, it was the color that struck me.

Molten chocolate.

Candied hazelnut.

Warmth and soil and earth and _home._

I wanted to look into those eyes for years.

Next though, which had me almost groaning aloud was her lips. Pouty, perfect, plump and pink. I needed those lips to relieve me of this straining erection I was now sporting.

ask

Ungh. Thoughts of what she could do to me with those nearly had me ejaculating in my pants, no physical stimulation necessary.

She cleared her throat primly, but not with malice or prudence. I realized how awkward this must be and how disrespectful I had been, mentally fucking this poor girl who had never even talked to me, much less given reason to fuel these fantasies. My mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to find my voice, words escaping me.

Think. What would Esme say?

I nearly blushed at how stupid I had been. But, thank God, I hadn't blushed since the ninth grade, and quite frankly I think my body had forgotten how.

"Thanks."

So simple, but why did I feel as though I had just asked her to bed with me? I wonder what she would have said if I_ had _asked her to bed. Yes? No?

"Sure!"

The most beautiful voice I had ever heard chimed back at me with the cadency of bells and crystal glasses being played by experts with wet fingers. I nearly choked on my own saliva, when I turned to look at her more closely, had she heard my thoughts? Had I spoken aloud?

When she said nothing after or made any movement to show that I had indeed spoken to her, I sighed. From relief or disappointment, I was unsure. I glanced at the elevators digital display.

Shit. We we're still only on the thirty second floor. How could that be possible? I had just made mental love to this woman and we hadn't even moved yet? I groaned internally. This was going to be the longest elevator ride of my life.

We slowly descended down to the tenth floor, and I was painfully aware of every shift, intake and exhale of breath and most importantly her taking her bottom lip between her teeth, the plump skin conforming to the white of the bone. It was singly the most antagonizing and sexy thing I had ever seen. I want her.

I was drawn from my thoughts when a rather loud rendition of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" called into the cart, and I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing, and then bite harder and for an entirely different reason when I saw the most enchanting blush spread across her face, starting from the base of her neck and under her shirt to every plane, from her nose to her high and smooth cheekbones. She fumbled with the large bag on her shoulder, digging into every crevice and nook as she searched for her cell phone.

The chime of the elevator alerted us to our arrival on my floor and I nearly turned to her, all thoughts of Mrs. Denali fleeting from my mind, as I almost, _almost_ begged and shouted at her to ask me to stay. If this gorgeous woman asked anything of me, I knew without a doubt that I would comply immediately and fully, anything to make her mine.

The doors opened, and I was sentenced to walk out and away from this angel. Alas, a saving grace befell me when her bag dropped from her arm and her belongings scattered, some rolling out to the floor and out of the elevator.

I gave a slight fist pump, hoping she was oblivious to it and my obvious delight at being able to help her. I walked out and collected the items that had fallen, paying no mind to what they were exactly, and handing them to her with flourish.

"Here you are miss."

She tripped over her words for a moment and it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I had to avert my eyes so that I didn't make her uncomfortable with my blatant staring.

"Uh...um..thanks!"

Jesus sent her here to kill me. Of that I was sure. But God, what a way to go.

I walked down the hall leading to Mrs. Denali's, pulling my lab coat to and concentrating hard on making my erection disappear, thinking of my old biology teacher, Mr. Banner, in a speedo...yugh. That was a particularly nasty vision, and the swelling of my nether anatomy reduced significantly. I looked down expectantly, and when there was no visible trace of my encounter a few moments ago, proceeded. Knocking on the door to Room 313 though, I made a promise internally of a long session in my bed, entailing me, myself, and I with a bottle of KY lube. When I heard a sound of welcome, I opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Denali, you paged?"

"Dr. Cullen, I told you, please call me Katherine."

"And I have told you, please call me Edward."

"Well then, Edward, I actually paged you because I needed to discuss this poor excuse of food they have been serving here! Did you know today they gave me something called 'Waffle Surprise?' I don't think this is meeting the dietary needs you have prescribed me."

I laughed, of course, only Katherine could get away with paging me about something so trivial. Any other patient and I most likely would have upped the sleeping meds in their IV drip to just below illegal levels.

Kidding.

Kind of.

After I had sorted out Mrs. Denali receiving food from her daughter as opposed to the hospital (which I knew was _really_ her trying to set us up again) , I clocked out and walked to my car.

The drive home was a long one, and when I arrived home I immediately stripped to my boxers and socks, lied down on the bed and grabbed the bottle that had become a constant from my bedside drawer. As soon as I was armed with the essential vial of lubricant on my hand, I let the thoughts that I had been keeping at bay wash over me in an onslaught of imagined sensations and sounds.

As I thought of the woman, whom I had started mentally calling Fey after her beauty, my hand gripped the base of my dick and began to slowly work up, stroking myself. I imagined her hand, so small that it would have barely fit around my thickness moving up the length. Soon my actions became her actions.

She moved her thumb in slow, sensuous circles around me, and then flicked it over the head, pulling back down with a speed that was almost stagnant. She felt the pole harden and strengthen and increased the pressure of her tiny hand, but moving at the same deliciously painful pace.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.  
Down.  
Up.  
Down.

I thrust wildly into the air as the pace quickened and she reached her fingers back from the base of my cock to stroke my balls, nimble fingers fondling me and I felt the sac tighten and clench, before the most delicious sensation overcame me, and I yelled out my release, feeling the hot white of my cum across my chest and stomach. My muscles were loose and relaxed and I forced myself out of the bed, wanting to hang on to the post-orgasm experience as long as possible.

I showered myself off and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body. I wiped the condensation from the mirror and stared at myself, raking my fingers through my untidy crop of bronze hair.

I had to have her.

* * *

A/N: I won't usually overlap chapters in POV like this, because it does get boring, I just wanted to show the initial reactions to one another, and the story will progress from there. Probably two chapters from Bella and then one from Edward, but not overlapping like this.

Review, and more sexy!times shall come your way.


End file.
